Blink
by Emily Bright
Summary: Traduction - Ce que faisait Pietro pendant le temps qu'il nous fallait pour cligner des yeux. Hawkeye.


**Titre** : Blink

 **Auteur** : Esompthin

 **Résumé** : Ce que faisait Pietro pendant le temps qu'il nous fallait pour cligner des yeux. Hawkeye.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de Esompthin. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Deuxième traduction en deux jours, pour la débutante que je suis :) Et encore sur Pietro ! Je vous propose donc cette traduction de la fic du même nom de Esompthin (avec l'accord de l'auteur à nouveau), une histoire qui m'a bouleversé, rendue perplexe, et bouleversé à nouveau ^^ Bref, je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Rendez-vous en bas de page pour quelques annotations sur quelques termes anglais que vous trouverez pendant la lecture :) Voilà, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Blink**

Une personne moyenne cligne 28,000 fois des yeux en une journée. Chaque clignement prend approximativement 0,3 à 0,4 seconde pour que vos yeux se ferment complètement et se rouvrent. Ça peut ne pas sembler beaucoup, mais ces millisecondes s'additionnent. Avec tous ces clignements, tous ces moments de ténèbres, la personne moyenne finit par avoir les yeux fermés pendant une demi-heure chaque jour. Et si vous additionnez encore, cette personne va passer cinq ans de sa vie à cligner des yeux ; manquant le monde autour d'elle afin d'être plus à l'aise avec le dos de ses paupières.

Pietro vit dans ces moments.

Le temps fonctionne différemment pour les _speedsters_ _ *****_ **.** Alors que toute personne ordinaire passe par ces nanosecondes de ténèbres, Pietro vit à travers elles. Il regarde ces moments, bien conscient d'eux. Une personne normale aurait hâte d'être à la prochaine heure du jour, mais Pietro a hâte d'être à la prochaine milliseconde, ou s'il se sent un peu ambitieux, à la prochaine seconde.

Tout coureur humain de toute nature, qu'il soit coureur, nageur, cavalier ou conducteur, comprend à quel point une seconde peut être longue. Lorsque votre seul adversaire est une horloge, la suppression d'une seconde de votre temps est la chose la plus difficile au monde. Alors que vous accélérez à la ligne d'arrivé, tout le monde regarde la milliseconde qui dure à ce moment, mais la seconde est plus solide ; durable pendant des siècles.

Lorsque Pietro s'est habitué à ces siècles, il a été enfermé dans une cellule. Les expériences pour lesquelles il s'était porté volontaire étaient horribles et il tombait de plus en plus sous le contrôle scientifique ; comme ses pouvoirs se renforçaient, ces secondes douloureuses duraient des années pour lui.

Mais ces moments que tout le monde délaisse sont utiles à certains égards. Tandis que son corps est immobile, l'esprit de Pietro tourbillonne à une vitesse insaisissable. À chaque nanoseconde qui passe, Pietro plonge plus profondément dans ses pensées.

Quelques fois, il se perd dans ces infimes siècles.

Wanda parle avec son frère et tout se passe bien. Mais ensuite elle cligne des yeux et son frère se perd soudainement dans sa concentration, et elle doit le tirer de ce monde qu'elle ne verra jamais.

Le _speedster_ profite d'un de ces courts moments pour se figer alors que Wanda cligne des yeux et se sauver loin, afin de trouver un élément qui pourrait servir d'argument contre elle. Sa sœur déteste quand il fait ça. Elle se dispute avec lui et il sort un livre de nulle-part, lui montrant pourquoi elle avait tord.

Quand il a rencontré les Avengers, et qu'ils devinrent à contrecœur des alliés, Pietro avait aimé jouer avec eux dans ce monde qui était le sien.

Tôt le matin, alors que Tony sortait hors de son laboratoire seulement pour se faire une autre tasse de café, Pietro s'assit sur le comptoir, ignorant ses cauchemars. Tony lui fit un sourire tendu et murmura, « Longue soirée ? »

Pietro pinça les lèvres et répondit, « Levé tôt.»

Tony hocha la tête et attendit que son café infuse. « Ça s'améliore. Je ne fais presque plus de cauchemars sur l'Afghanistan maintenant. »

« Presque plus ? Donc vous en avez encore ? » Pietro se sentit presque désolé pour lui. Il avait entendu parler du passé de Tony et comprenait toutes ces choses que l'homme avait traversé. Combien il avait changé.

Tony haussa des épaules alors qu'il regardait sa tasse se remplir, « Tu ne peux pas tout avoir avec ce type de travail. Je suis juste content que toi et Wanda alliez bien. »

Pietro hocha la tête gravement. Il regarda Tony se passer une main sur le visage et se tourner pour prendre sa tasse de café. Le temps que Stark cligne des yeux, Pietro avait volé la tasse et été retourné s'asseoir sur son siège.

Tony prit une seconde à regarder la place vide sur le comptoir avant de se retourner pour foudroyer Pietro du regard.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sirotait innocemment sa tasse, « Espérons que vous puissiez obtenir un nouveau café avec ce type de travail. » Dit-il, retenant un sourire.

Stark soupira et murmura, « Pas si content ça que tu ailles bien, finalement. » Il commença à contrecœur à se faire un nouveau café.

Pietro faisait ça avec tout le monde. Dès ils clignaient des yeux, il partait d'un côté ou de l'autre de la pièce, emportant ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Il faisait tout ça juste pour se divertir.

Il découvrit vite que l'Avenger le plus amusant était nul autre que l'archer le plus amical du coin. Taquiner Clint envoyait un frisson dans l'échine de Pietro. Il aimait chacune de ces millisecondes.

En particulier les millisecondes ; parce que dans ces moments, Clint était à lui et il profitait entièrement de ces petits siècles pour regarder fixement Hawkeye, et personne ne pouvait être plus sage. Parfois, il ne faisait que ça.

De temps en temps, quand l'équipe regardait un film ensemble, Pietro s'asseyait à côté de Clint sur le canapé. Pendant ses clignements, Pietro aimait faire semblant que tous les deux étaient à un rendez-vous. Il posait ses doigts sur la main de Clint et les y maintenait pendant quelques nanosecondes, juste pour profiter de la chaleur de sa peau. Quand il se sentait courageux, il passait ses bras autour des épaules de Clint alors que l'homme était à mi-syllabe. Pietro aimait vraiment sentir le corps de Clint à côté du sien. Mais comme la milliseconde se transformait en seconde, Pietro se déplaçait et agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé ; ce qui, pour Clint, n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Quelques fois, Pietro voulait carrément un câlin de Clint. Il aurait voulu passer plus que des millisecondes à enlacer l'autre homme, mais c'était simplement impossible. Clint ne pourrait jamais savoir comment il se sentait, ce qu'il faisait. Alors il gardait ça pour son monde entre les clignements. Il n'a jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit, même pas à Wanda. Mais il était certain qu'elle le savait déjà.

Clint remarquait la fin de ces événements. Il pouvait parfois sentir un contact persistant qui devait juste provenir de son imagination. Il se léchait les lèvres et tourner le regard sur Pietro qui était une légèrement plus près qu'il ne l'avait été.

Un frisson courrait dans le dos de Clint sans aucune raison. Ou sa peau frémissait d'excitation, même si Pietro était à l'autre bout de la salle. Il ne pouvait pas réellement expliquer cela, et la plupart du temps il l'ignorait.

Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le plus important, le sourire insouciant sur le visage de Pietro. Clint souriait en retour, et une petite partie de l'esprit de Pietro le laissait croire que ce qu'il faisait entre deux secondes pourrait se produire pendant une seconde entière, peut-être une minute s'il se sentait exceptionnellement chanceux. Mais ensuite Clint clignait des yeux et regardait ailleurs, et Pietro essayait de cacher sa déception.

Ils étaient juste en train de parler quand ça s'est passé. Pietro et Clint étaient seuls dans la salle d'entraînement de l'archer. Il tirait quelques flèches que Pietro devait saisir avant qu'elles ne frappent la cible.

Ce n'était pas un entraînement trop rigoureux ; ils n'étaient même pas en sueur. En réalité, ils avaient juste parlé ; le jeu de tir auquel ils jouaient était plus comme un passe-temps, semblable à la façon dont un binôme s'enverrait une balle d'avant en arrière.

« As-tu choisi d'être rapide ? Ou te l'ont-ils ... » Clint tira une flèche, cligna des yeux et Pietro bougea à peine, mais la flèche pendait déjà calmement à ses côtés. Clint souffla d'agacement, « ... simplement assigner, gamin ?

Pietro redonna la flèche à Clint, « Je ne l'ai pas choisis. Ils avaient différents de types d'expériences qu'ils testaient. Le mien s'est trouvé être la vitesse. »

Clint hocha la tête à ça, « Ça te va. » Il encocha la flèche et se concentra sur la cible. « Je veux dire, tu es perspicace, jeune, et fort. Il était logique que tu soit si rapide. »

Le temps, une fois de plus, ralentit pour Pietro. Il regarda les lèvres de Clint former chaque syllabe taquine alors qu'il ajoute, « Tu es parfait **.*** » Clint relâcha la flèche. Mais Pietro ne courut pas vers de la cible. Il courut vers l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Sans réfléchir, il prit le visage de Clint entre ses mains et claqua leurs lèvres ensemble ; attaquant désespérément la bouche de l'autre homme. Ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux courts de Clint.

C'était tout ce que Pietro avait toujours voulu, être si près, partager cette connexion avec Clint. Sa respiration était rapide et inégale, comme s'il se battait toujours contre l'armée de Ultron. Son cœur pulsait dans ses oreilles d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. C'était parfait.

Mais les millisecondes passèrent rapidement à une seconde.

Et Pietro dût s'éloigner.

Le _speedster_ tenta d'agir naturellement quand le temps reprit son cours. Clint lui jeta un regard étrange et, pendant une seconde, Pietro fut terrifié d'avoir était trop long, de l'avoir embrasser trop durement. Mais l'archer hocha la tête vers la cible, où la flèche était coincée, droit en son centre.

« Quoi ? » Le taquina Clint, souriant effrontément. « Tu ne l'a pas vu venir ? »

Pietro voulut lever les yeux au ciel, mais alors qu'il marchait vers la cible, tout ce à quoi il pensait était ces millisecondes où ses émotions avaient supplanté son jugement. Il n'était pas surpris de ce qui c'était passé. Il laissait ces émotions le submerger tout le temps. Mais _ce baiser_ …

C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Mais Clint avait cligné des yeux.

Et il avait raté ça.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

* **Speedster** : terme anglais qui désigne les super-héros avec des intelligences ou des capacités physiques supérieures à la moyenne comme une super-force, ou une super-vitesse. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent en français donc si vous avez des idées pour remplacer ce mot n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

* **« Tu es parfait. »** = La phrase d'origine est « You're the total package. », une expression anglaise intraduisible en français. Cependant, selon l'auteur, ''total package'' est un terme pour dire qu'une fille ou garçon possède toutes les qualités qu'on puisse désirer, c'est-à-dire la beauté, l'humour, le charme, etc. Toujours selon l'auteur, ça revient à dire de quelqu'un qu'il est parfait pour nous, d'où le changement de phrase qui veut dire finalement la même chose :)


End file.
